William Pauper
William Pauper 'aka '''Will. ' The '''Son of the Pauper. 'School Biography' Birthday 4th July Alliance Rebels Roommate Prince Carlos Secret Heart's Desire I would change my story, not everything that my destiny is not so bad, I just do not think my father could be as cruel to me as dictated by our story and want to marry the princess that I love, but I must be royal forces to it. My "Magic" Touch A magic feather that gave me Dandelion for my birthday with this I can teleport from place to place. My Storybook Romance I... well... I fell in love with a princess, the problem or problems are: a Carlos also loves her too and he has more possibilities of marring her (damn royalty) and I have not told my feelings to her, I have fear of their response. My "Oh Curses!" Moment I am a misunderstood poet, because I really hate when some guy runs into my notebook where I write and make fun of my thoughts and feelings. Favorite Subject Magic Writing. Well it was obvious no? I'm a writer, poet, songwriter... anyway... good writer! Least Favorite Subject Dragon Slaying. I share the feeling of Hunter on these innocent creatures and destiny in this class." Best Friend Forever After Hunter Huntsman, (space for one or two more). But in truth, I feel good to be with Dandelion Sorcery-Dance, is the only person who does not make fun of my writings. 'Character' Personality He is normally peaceful, does not like fights, but when finished with your patience if it becomes aggressive. Despite being a misunderstood poet prefers that nobody realizes that not to be teased, so you can only get along with Hunter Huntsman and Dandelion, although with Dandelion, because this love with her. Always have friction with Carlos, since both are in love with Dandelion. Always try to avoid Carlos to not start a fight that have to finish in the office of the Headmaster Grimm. Appearance Try to imitate a style of tough guy to bother anyone, black and red clothing, motorcycle gloves, military necklaces and chains. Jackets with or without caps, baggy pants or something intubated, and thick tennis. The type of clothing he wears is between comfortable and somewhat rebellious/tough, does not know how to call that style but well. See''' Outfits section for full his clothes. '''Fairy tale The Prince and the Pauper The Story The Original Story of The Prince and the Pauper Tom Canty (youngest son of a family living with the dregs of society in Offal Court) has always aspired to a better life, encouraged by the local priest (who has taught him to read and write). Loitering around the palace gates one day, he sees a prince (the Prince of Wales – Edward VI). Tom is nearly caught and beaten by the Royal Guards; however, Edward stops them and invites Tom into his palace chamber. There the two boys get to know one another, fascinated by each other's life and their uncanny resemblance. They decide to switch clothes "temporarily". Edward leaves in a hurry before the boys are caught at their game, snatching up an article of national importance (which the reader later learns is the Great Seal of England). Soon Prince Edward is trying to escape the brutality of Tom's abusive drunken father. Tom, posing as the prince, tries to cope with court customs and manners. His fellow nobles and palace staff think "the prince" has an illness which has caused memory loss and fear he will go mad. They repeatedly ask him about the missing "Great Seal", but he knows nothing about it; however, when Tom is asked to sit in on judgments, his common-sense observations reassure them his mind is sound. Edward soon meets Miles Hendon, a soldier and nobleman returning from war. Although Miles does not believe Edward's claims to royalty, he humors him and becomes his protector. Meanwhile, news reaches them that King Henry VIII has died and Edward is now the king. As Edward experiences the brutish life of a pauper firsthand, he becomes aware of the stark class inequality in England. In particular, he sees the harsh, punitive nature of the English judicial system where people are burned at the stake, pilloried, and flogged. He realizes that the accused are convicted on flimsy evidence (and branded – or hanged – for petty offenses), and vows to reign with mercy when he regains his rightful place. When Edward unwisely declares to a gang of thieves that he is the king and will put an end to unjust laws, they assume he is insane and hold a mock coronation. After a series of adventures (including a stint in prison), Edward interrupts the coronation as Tom is about to celebrate it as King Edward VI. Tom is eager to give up the throne; however, the nobles refuse to believe that the beggarly child Edward appears to be is the rightful king until he produces the Great Seal that he hid before leaving the palace. Tom declares that if anyone had bothered to describe the seal he could have produced it at once, since he had found it inside a decorative suit of armor (where Edward had hidden it) and had been using it to crack nuts. Edward and Tom switch back to their original places and Miles is rewarded with the rank of earl and the family right to sit in the presence of the king. In gratitude for supporting the new king's claim to the throne, Edward names Tom the "king's ward" (a privileged position he holds for the rest of his life). 'Relationships' Friends Hunter Hunstman Dandelion Sorcery-Dance Pet Nigel, my albino ferret. Is very sleepy and sometimes annoys Carlos when he bites his stuff. Romance uhm... well... I... I fall in love... with Dandy... 'Outfits' Normal Outfit Fun Notes / Facts *"Unavailable for now" 'Copyrights' *Character Created By & © Hakurei Kai on DeviantART Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:The Prince and the Pauper